User blog:Willbachbakal/Warframe 2.0
Combat= - Melee= * Melee weapons now have an innate stance. * Melee moves reworked: ** Initiating a block generates 1 second of perfect block while blocking, causing the weapon to glow for the duration. Attacks blocked by a perfect block are reflected at the attacker, stunning them for 1 second, dealing them the attack's damage, negating the attack's damage against the blocking player, and refreshing the perfect block duration. ** Pressing the melee button now performs a quick attack, which is typically faster in exchange for reduced power. ** Pressing the melee button while blocking now performs a heavy attack, which typically carries more power, reach and momentum in exchange for reduced speed. ** Non-acrobatic attacks are based around a combo of three hits: any of these hits can be a light or melee attack, and each hit performs a different animation based on whether it is light or heavy, and in its position in the combo, allowing for six different non-acrobatic attacks, which can each apply different effects, including different damage. Once a combo is performed, or not continued for more than 5 seconds, it is reset. Acrobatic attacks increment the combo order. * Finishers removed. - Movement= * Aim-gliding can be performed indefinitely. * Entering Archwing no longer removes the player's buffs or status effects. * Exiting Archwing is now done via the use button, and is no longer performed on a melee attack. * Bullet jumping no longer creates a blast. * Hard falls removed. * Rolling removed. Sliding from a full standing position grants untargetability as it is performed. * Ropes are no longer accessed via the use button. Instead, falling or latching onto a rope places the player upon them, allowing them to scale it from there. * The speed attribute now universally affects the speed of each unit's animations, melee attacks, movement, reloading, and weapons fire, though does not affect their fall speed. * Sprinting removed, and replaced with an instant shift to the K-Drive. Warframes now run at the same, increased speed. * Submerging into water or entering a bottomless pit automatically puts the player into Archwing. * Wall latching can be performed indefinitely, and moving while wall latching performs a wall run. - Status= * Environmental hazards reworked: ** Barrels now deal 200 damage on explosion. ** Explosive barrels now apply a large outward force and a blast. ** Cryogenic barrels now freeze units hit for 5 seconds. ** Persistent fire now deals 50 damage per second and sets affected units on fire, dealing 200 damage over 5 seconds. ** New hazards added: *** Construct: is generated by units, and intercepts movement and attacks from that unit's enemies, while remaining locked in place. Normally has a set amount of health and can take damage from enemies, while being immune to bleeding, fire, gas and water. *** Fuel: remains on the ground, and ignites upon contact with fire, turning into persistent fire. *** Water: remains on the ground, puts out fire and ignited units in contact with it, makes units who touch it wet for 5 seconds, and propagates the effects of electricity and ice throughout it. *** Gas: remains in the air, and ignites upon contact with fire, becoming imbued with persistent fire. Also propagates the effects of electricity and ice throughout it. *** Some of these hazards may be innately imbued with other additional effects, depending on their generation and interaction. * Status chance, damage types, and current status effects removed. * Non-status modifiers such as energy drain or staggers removed. * Mods, abilities, and weapons that apply alternative effects now apply the following versions: }} |-| Customization= - Gear= * Gear wheel removed. * Context-specific gear altered into contextual actions the player can engage in on certain missions. * Gear required to access a particular mission converted into keys. * Ciphers limited to 4 per player per mission, though 4 are always provided. * Consumable bonuses removed. * Cosmetic gear shifted to the emote wheel, and rendered non-consumable. * Minigame-related items converted into either weapons or mods. * Remote Observers removed. * Specters are now permanent, non-consumable companions the player can customize and select normally. * Vehicles are no longer summoned via items, but instead via contextual movement actions in relevant areas. - Mods= * Current mods removed, or reworked into bespoke mods, exclusive to an ability, weapon or companion. * Frames, Operators, abilities, weapons, and companions now have their own mod selection, exclusive to them. * Moddable items have 10 innate mod energy, drained or gained by ranking mods up or down, respectively. This amount cannot be altered by any other means, and a mod cannot be ranked to drain more energy than is left. ** Abilities, weapons, and companions unlocked come with a base mod, ranked up to drain 10 mod energy on its own. ** Different mods drain different amounts of mod energy per rank, which cannot be altered through any means. ** Certain mods can be ranked down to negative amounts, providing a malus in exchange for also granting mod energy. ** Certain mods have caps on how far they can be ranked up or down, independently of mod energy restrictions. * Mods are equipped on the item once unlocked, but are initially ranked at 0, draining no mod energy. * Certain mods are mutually incompatible, disabling other mods when ranked up by ranking them to 0. In some cases, a mod can only be deactivated by activating another mod. * Certain mods require another mod to be activated in order to be activated themselves. - Weapons= * Weapons combined into the same pool from which the player can choose. * Amps removed, and instead turned into Void Beam mods. * Archwing weapons scaled down and integrated into the general weapon pool. * Only up to two weapons can be equipped at once. }} |-| Warframes= Category:Blog posts